


Something better than tomatoes

by viviannewriting



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dorks, F/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviannewriting/pseuds/viviannewriting
Summary: Sasuke’s brain breaks when he has to deal with the feelings a pink-haired woman brings up in him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Something better than tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BournieBNA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BournieBNA/gifts).



“There will be enough food to kill you,” Naruto promised his new friend. “I always make sure there is more than enough”

“I had to pull a double shift,” Sakura replies trying to suppress a yawn.

“Not even I would be able to eat all of it, I swear,” he says with a pleading tone hoping it will move the soft spot she has for him.

And it does. “If you’re lying, I’m not accepting any of your invitations for a month,” she tells him, but the blonde is not even a little bit worried.

“Sure, sure,” when he replies there is a big grin splattered on his face.

At least she has time for a power nap and a nice shower. And once Naruto parks his obnoxiously orange car in front of her apartment, she feels waves of peace coming towards her. Even though they had met a couple of weeks before, she already felt the positive effect he was having on her. Sakura was thankful he was stupid enough to eat paint; at least he had the brains to go to the hospital.

Sakura swears she can smell the barbecue a block away from the house, and once they reach it, her mouth is watering. She goes straight to the food, and Naruto promises he’ll find her later because he needs to deal with the logistics of the party.

Sasuke had never been a fan of parties, especially when those happened at his house. The mess left afterward gives him a tic that Naruto never fails to point out. But he always concedes because he understands Naruto has good intentions every single time. So the only thing he can do is walk around the place to assess the damage and avoid the never-ending line of girls interested in him. But he stops at the unusual scene taking place at the picnic table.

There is a girl with pink hair devouring food as if she had been starved for a week. The view is a bit off-putting, to say the least, she doesn’t care that she has chicken wing sauce on her cheek. The whole thing gives him flashbacks to Naruto devouring ten ramen bowls after he made the bet that he couldn’t eat more than five in half an hour.

But Sasuke _can’t_ pull his eyes away, and he’s trying. But something is calling for him and he can’t put his finger on it.

And as if a mermaid was luring him, his legs decided to walk him over there.

He tells himself it is because she might’ve come uninvited to eat all their food. It is a lie, but he refuses to question himself.

“I see you’re enjoying the food,” he points out raising one eyebrow.

Sakura hadn’t noticed the raven-haired man approach her. For a long time, she had the theory that her hair was like a magnet. One that only attracted idiots, but still.

The only answer he gets is a muffled sound coming out of her full mouth. He waits for her to swallow the food so she can answer. But once she does, she takes a bite of meat without giving him a second thought. 

Usually, Sakura was nicer but today she was too tired to deal with men _annoying_ her. 

So Sasuke decides to try a different approach.

“Your hair is pink,” he said moving his attention towards the crown of her head and crossing his arms to stop himself from touching it. As much as he would deny it, he is _mesmerized_.

“If you ask me whether the curtains match the carpet, I swear I’ll break your pretty face. Don’t tempt me,” she tells him with a straight face.

And he looks surprised, but not because she threatened him; he can handle that. The only thing Sasuke’s stupid brain processed was that she called his face pretty.

“Hmph, I just hadn’t seen that hair color before, don’t flatter yourself,” the words come out before he can stop them, and he hopes she didn’t hear.

Sakura is not sure about what she feels towards this rude stranger. But it is a nice break from regular idiots.

“You must be Sasuke,” she states with a smirk that forces him to look at her mouth and sends him to a world where she is kissing him. “Naruto told me about how you were the meanest person he has _ever_ met,” she finished off with a full-fledged smile.

Sasuke couldn’t decide between feeling insulted Naruto talked about him like that or thankful because she knew who he was. 

His name coming out of her mouth felt invigorating.

“It feels unfair that you know my name, but I have no idea of who you are,” he replied tilting his head, “besides the fact that you have a questionable taste in friends if you know Naruto.”

Sakura couldn’t help but giggle. The man in front of her reminded her of her young patients trying to look cool.

And the irrational side of Sasuke’s brain told him that he had to do anything he could to hear that again. 

“I’m Sakura, and I’m very aware that you’re closer to Naruto than I am, so…” she left her words, and their implications hang over them. 

“I’m his friend against my will,” he lies, and she misses the pink spreading in his ears.

And Sakura laughs again at the mental picture of Naruto with that dork. They were like night and day, like the moon and the sun, perhaps.

And seeing Sakura laugh in the sun twisted something inside of him.

“Oh! Happy birthday, by the way. I can’t wait for the cake,” she tells him with a glimmer on her eyes that is reminiscent of Naruto at Ichiraku’s.

“There is no cake,” he replies hoping she won’t leave.

“Of course. You don’t like sweet stuff,” she states as if she has known him for years. And at the surprised look on his face, she continues, “Naruto rants a lot about you; he has a lot of opinions about tomatoes too.”

“There is a bakery nearby; I could take you,” he says trying to sound indifferent.

“You wanna ditch your birthday party?” she asks amused.

“Hmph, I’m not a fan of parties,” Sasuke states as if it was the most obvious thing. 

And once they get there, the look on Sakura’s face makes him wonder if she’s underfed. He can’t help but think that maybe if he fed her, she’d never leave.

He orders ten different things at least; not even one has tomatoes.

“You have to try this,” she tells him with a light in her eyes that _forces_ him to get closer. “It’s the most delicious cake I’ve ever had,” she almost whispers as if telling him a secret.

Sasuke is too full of pride to admit that having her so close makes it impossible for him to taste anything; it is as if his senses were overwhelmed with the sight of her. He has no idea if the pink cake tastes like vanilla or strawberries.

“It’s good,” he lies. He’s never been a fan of sweet things, but he is sure he can learn to tolerate them. It seems easy as long as she’s there.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sakura Haruno server exchange.
> 
> I'm a sucker for comments.


End file.
